neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Locations in the Bionicle Saga
The Bionicle story is set in a science fantasy world and is primarily told through the book series Bionicle Chronicles, Bionicle Adventures, and Bionicle Legends, as well as through comic books published by DC Comics. Four films have also been made. Spherus Magna Spherus Magna was once a great and thriving planet and home of the Great Beings. It had seven tribes of Agori. There were warrior beings, and above them Elemental Lords, beings capable of controlling the elements that the different tribes represented (namely Fire, Water, Jungle, Ice, Sand and Rock).bioniclestory.com, Riddle of the Great Beings, official web serial Then a substance later dubbed Energized Protodermis was found in the Ice region and the dispute over extraction rights led to a war with the Element Lords as generals and the warriors as soldiers. The Fire Tribe won and started to extract the substance. This unfortunately destabilized the planet and caused it to fragment. The Great Beings vanished leaving the Agori and Warriors to either die or, if they could, survive (actually, they created a massive robot, which was Mata Nui's body, to go top other worlds, research and observe them, and use that knowledge to reform Spherus Magna). After the planet broke into three new worlds; a desert world (Bara Magna), a jungle moon (Bota Magna), and an ocean moon (Aqua Magna), the Agori and warriors renamed the planet Bara Manga and began to scavenge what they can could from the desert to build shelters and vehicles and ended up working out a system to prevent another war: when a resource is claimed by two tribes, they send a warrior, now called "Glatorian", to fight for possession of it. Winner takes all. It was here that the Mask of Life landed and constructed a body for Mata Nui to use. After the Battle of Bara Magna, and when Makuta Teridax was killed, Mata Nui used his power to reform Spherus Magna, and transforming the desert of Bara Magna into a massive, garden-like region, where the Agori, Glatorian, and other members of the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna could live in peace. Principal Features Bara Magna Arena Magna A massive, and also, the largest arena, one of the few remnants of the old civilization from the old days of Spherus Magna. It was here that the annual contest to find the best Glatorian was held, where it used to major hold sporting events, and contests. It is positioned outside Vulcanus, on an island in the middle of the great waterfall of Skrall River, but a massive Skrall invasion force destroyed it and anyone unfortunate enough to have stayed inside. The toa are now working on constructing a new, more city-like New Atero, just north of the Black Spike Mountains, in a forest. Great Desert The area formerly ruled by the Elemental Lord of Sand. It was a huge desert located in the central region of Spherus Magna. It is home to the Sand tribe, who were changed by experiments by the Great Beings, and by deevoultion, which made them into a bestial state. A large group of the Agori and Glatorian were here when the Shattering of Spherus Magna occurred. It was reformed into Spherus Magna by Mata Nui, and was also transformed into a beautiful, garden-like state. Aqua Magna Endless Ocean An ocean that covers the majority of the planet. Many organic undersea creatures live here. Mata Nui An island named in honor of the Great Spirit.Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui, LEGO/Miramax 2004 It is part of a camouflage system used by Mata Nui (the Great Spirit). It was destroyed upon his awakening.Bionicle: The Legend Reborn *'Ta-Wahi' is the volcanic region of fire and the former location of the village Ta-Koro. It is the place where Tahu, Vakama and the Ta-Matoran live in. It's located in the eastern part of Mata Nui. *'Le-Wahi' is the forested region of Air and the former location of the village Le-Koro. It is the place where Lewa, Matau and the Le-Matoran live in. It's located in the southern part of Mata Nui. *'Ko-Wahi' is the frozen region of Ice and the former location of the village Ko-Koro. It is the place where Kopaka, Nuju and the Ko-Matoran live in. It's located in the western part of Mata Nui. *'Ga-Wahi' is the oceanic region of Water and the former location of the village Ga-Koro. It is the place where Gali, Nokama and the Ga-Matoran live in. It's located in the northeastern part of Mata Nui. *'Po-Wahi' is the arid region of Stone and the former location of the village Po-Koro. It is the place where Pohatu, Onewa and the Po-Matoran live in. It's located in the northern part of Mata Nui. *'Onu-Wahi' is the dark and cavernous region of Earth and the former location of the village Onu-Koro. It is the place where Onua, Whenua and Onu-the Matoran live in. It's located in the northwestern part of Mata Nui. *'Kini-Nui' is a special place on Mata Nui. It's also called the "Great Temple", and it's located in the center of Mata Nui. Voya Nui A piece of the Southern Continent that broke away during the Great Cataclysm and resting place of the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life. Its inhabitants were sent there from Karzahni's Island, horribly "deformed and mutilated".Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #02: Dark Destiny The Matoran had to survive without a Turaga for a thousand years. The island has now returned to its place in the universe.Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #08: Downfall :Principal Features The Green Belt An unexplained band of vegetation that extends round Voya Nui. The Piraka searched it for the Mask. It concealed the entrance to the 777 Stairs, which led to the Chamber of Life. Mount Valmai A very active volcano in the center of the island, serving as the roof of the Chamber of Life. The Piraka, in their time of ruling over the island, tried to drain the volcano in search of the Ignika. It still exists, though it has now rejoined the Southern Continent. The Chamber of Life A secret chamber under Mount Valmai, guarded by Umbra, Protodax and many other creations. Until recently, it held the Ignika, but now it stands. Mahri Nui A sunken Matoran village. It was once part of Voya Nui, but broke off and sank down into the sea.Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #05: Inferno By some miracle, air pockets were trapped inside the buildings, meaning most of the Matoran survived, though the trauma of the experience wiped their memories of Voya Nui.Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #06: City of the Lost They harvested the surrounding Air Fields to replenish their air and tamed creatures called Hydruka, who helped them with their harvesting and defense. It was destroyed by Voya Nui on its descent and its Matoran were reunited with their counterparts and as of Bionicle Legends #08: Downfall, are living together with them on Voya Nui. :Principle Features The Pit Neighboring the village of Mahri Nui is the ancient prison created by the Order of Mata Nui, for some of the worst criminals in the Matoran Universe. At different times it has held the Barraki, Brutaka, Nocturn, Roodaka, Karzahni, and Toa Tuyet (though this one was later revealed to be an alternate dimension Tuyet; the main dimension's was sent to another dimension until she found her way backbioniclestory.com, Reign of Shadows, official web serial). During the Great Cataclysm, a portion of the roof collapsed, mutating the prisoners into part sea creature and killing the original Hydraxon. It still functions as a prison, now that its roof and cells have been repaired. Bota Magna Great Jungle A jungle that covers the majority of the planet. Little is known about this location. Sapient Vorox and biomechanical dinosaurs live here, among other things. The Matoran Universe The entire universe inside Mata Nui where members of the Matoran race, Skakdi, Vortixx and other kinds exist''Bionicle Encyclopedia'', Scholastic, 2007 (for more information on the different species go to List of characters in Bionicle). It was taken over by Makuta Teridax, the main villain of the saga. After Teridax was killed, all the inhabitants were evacuated on to the restored Spherus Magna.Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui LEGO/Miramax 2004''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn'' Metru Nui A major city that acts as Mata Nui's brain, where great Kanohi masks are made and protodermis is purified and shipped to the two great Continents and other islands. Work here is crucial to the survival of Mata Nui (once a civil war broke out and work stopped for months, bringing Mata Nui dangerously close to death). It was here that Makuta Teridax made his first bid to take power, putting Mata Nui into an unnatural sleep. It was invaded by the Visorak for a time, and recolonized one thousand years later by Matoran.Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows''Greg Farshtey, ''Bionicle Adventures #10: Time Trap It was later heavily damaged, along with the rest of the Matoran universe by Mata Nui, when he won his final battle against Teridax, after pushing his head into the collision course of a fragment of the ocean moon Aqua Magna, which smashed into Teridax's head, thus killing him. :Principal Features The Coliseum The highest point of the city and the place where the Turaga rule Metru Nui. It houses the city's power plant and enough seats for the entire population. The Ta-Metru Great Furnace The place where molten protodermis was filtered and made into masks. It was also the nerve center of the Morbuzakh plant and its attacks on the city.Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Adventures #02: Trial by Fire It was pulled down by the "king root" when the Toa Metru killed it with the great disks. Upon the Matoran's return, repairs began on the Great Furnace.Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #01: Island of Doom The Great Temple The spiritual centre of the city located in Ga-Metru. At the centre of the temple is the Toa Suva, that holds Kanohi Masks and Toa Stones. It was badly damaged by Vakama when he was under the sway of Roodaka, but has since been repaired by the Matoran. Karzahni A realm ruled by the being of the same name where Matoran who were damaged or poor workers were sent. It was revealed in Bionicle Legends #02: Dark Destiny that Karzahni was meant to repair the Matoran, but did such a bad job that, feeling ashamed, sent the "repaired" Matoran to the island of Voya Nui. When he left to follow the Toa Inika and rule the universe, Makuta Icarax came here in possession of the Staff of Artakha. In resonse, Gali Nuva (whose team was following him and fought him) unleashed a Water Nova Blast that completely destroyed the island. The Matoran there, however, were evacuated by Onua and Lewa. Later, a ragtag team led by Tahu camped here when they met up with Onua after helping in defeating the Makuta-Controlled Exo-Toa. Voya Nui A piece of the Southern Continent that broke away during the Great Cataclysm and resting place of the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life. Its inhabitants were sent there from Karzahni's Island, horribly "deformed and mutilated".Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #02: Dark Destiny The Matoran had to survive without a Turaga for a thousand years. The island has now returned to its place in the universe.Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #08: Downfall :Principal Features The Green Belt An unexplained band of vegetation that extends round Voya Nui. The Piraka searched it for the Mask. It concealed the entrance to the 777 Stairs, which led to the Chamber of Life. Mount Valmai A very active volcano in the center of the island, serving as the roof of the Chamber of Life. The Piraka, in their time of ruling over the island, tried to drain the volcano in search of the Ignika. It still exists, though it has now rejoined the Southern Continent. The Chamber of Life A secret chamber under Mount Valmai, guarded by Umbra, Protodax and many other creations. Until recently, it held the Ignika, but now it stands. Mahri Nui A sunken Matoran village. It was once part of Voya Nui, but broke off and sank down into the sea.Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #05: Inferno By some miracle, air pockets were trapped inside the buildings, meaning most of the Matoran survived, though the trauma of the experience wiped their memories of Voya Nui.Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #06: City of the Lost They harvested the surrounding Air Fields to replenish their air and tamed creatures called Hydruka, who helped them with their harvesting and defense. It was destroyed by Voya Nui on its descent and its Matoran were reunited with their counterparts and as of Bionicle Legends #08: Downfall, are living together with them on Voya Nui. :Principle Features The Pit Neighboring the village of Mahri Nui is the ancient prison created by the Order of Mata Nui, for some of the worst criminals in the Matoran Universe. At different times it has held the Barraki, Brutaka, Nocturn, Roodaka, Karzahni, and Toa Tuyet (though this one was later revealed to be an alternate dimension Tuyet; the main dimension's was sent to another dimension until she found her way backbioniclestory.com, Reign of Shadows, official web serial). During the Great Cataclysm, a portion of the roof collapsed, mutating the prisoners into part sea creature and killing the original Hydraxon. It still functions as a prison, now that its roof and cells have been repaired. The Cord A stone cord anchoring and connecting Voya Nui with Mahri Nui. It was here that the Toa Inika battled a swarm of Zyglak as well as Makuta Teridax (in the body of Matoro, who had used his Mask of Astral Projection to scout ahead, leaving his body vacant). It was destroyed by the Toa Mahri, forcing Voya Nui to drop back into the gap in the Southern Continent. Karda Nui A massive cavern below the Southern Continent, what might be called the heart of the Great Spirit. It is so vast that it has been dubbed "the world that feeds into this world". It was regularly swept over by energy storms powerful enough to destroy virtually anything caught in them.Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #10: Swamp of Secrets These storms stopped when Mata Nui fell into his sleep, but have now restarted.Greg Farshtey, Bionicle Legends #11: The Final Battle There was a great swamp on the cavern floor, now destroyed along with anything else. As of the 2009 storyline, Karda Nui is uninhabitable once more due to Mata Nui's awakening. :Principal Features The Codrex A large metal sphere set in the floor of Karda Nui, which formerly contained the Toa Mata in their toa canisters, and now the vehicles they used in the final battle with the Makuta there. It also housed machinery that, with enough energy gathered, could awaken Mata Nui. The Swamp When Mata Nui was put into his sleep and Voya Nui separated from its continent, water started to leak in through the hole. Plant life grew there, turning the floor into a vast swamp. The plants and some of the wildlife there were changed dramatically by the mutagenic properties of the water. Alternate Universes The Bionicle storyline has many alternate realities, where small changes led to enourmus differences between the alternate universe and the "Prime Universe" where the main story takes place. The Kingdom In this universe, Toa Matoro hesitated for an instant too long while chasing Voya Nui on its way back to its original location, and the hole between Karda Nui and Aqua Magna was sealed off permanently, making him unable to use the Kanohi Ignika to bring Mata Nui back to life. The Toa Mahri were forced to return to Metru Nui, and the Turaga began a mass exodus out of the Matoran Universe to the planet above. There, all of the species (minus the Makuta, who were kept out, and the Zyglak, who chose not to go) worked together to create a great city that eventually became known as The Kingdom of the Great Spirit. Dark Mirror When Toa Lhikan and Nidhiki were battling the rogue Toa Tuyet, Nidhiki sided with her and killed Lhikan. Tuyet went on to create an empire out of the Matoran Universe, with all the species as her slaves. Eventually, Toa Takanuva from the Prime Universe stumbled across the "Toa Empire" while on his way to Karda Nui. He eventually escaped through use of Tuyet's Kanohi Olmak, which led to her being killed when the portal created by the Olmak closed on her, leaving one half in her universe, and the other left floating in the void between universes. Okoto The setting of the 2015 reboot. Its geography is somewhat similar to that of Mata Nui, with six major regions based on each of the six major elements: Fire, Ice, Jungle, Water, Stone, and Earth. Each region is home to shrines for both the original Golden Masks sought by the Toa and for the Elemental Creatures, from which the Toa recovered their Golden Unity Masks. City of the Mask Makers The City of the Mask Makers is an ancient city built near the center of Okoto that was once home to the Mask Makers Ekimu and Makuta and a thriving civilization. However, after Makuta created and donned the Mask of Ultimate Power and Ekimu defeated him, the city was left desolate and empty, and the rest of the island was also heavily affected. After retrieving their Golden Masks, the Toa traveled here in order to awaken Ekimu, and were forced to deal with the dual threats of the Lord of Skull Spiders and the Skull Creatures under the Skull Grinder. Labyrinth of Control An ancient maze located on an island off the coast of the Region of Jungle, apparently with a connection to the mysterious past of the Toa. It was here that the six Elemental Creatures took Makuta's Mask of Control following the Battle of the Mask Makers, and this location was eventually sought by both the Toa and Umarak in search of the Mask. The Toa were eventually led here by the Creatures and Umarak by Makuta, and the Hunter kidnapped the Creature of Stone in order to obtain the Mask. Temple of Time The most ancient site on the entire island, home to the upper half of the Mask of Time; the whereabouts of the lower half are unknown. Ekimu visited the temple in ancient times in order to learn what would befall Okoto in the future, and the modern Protectors gathered here to use the mask and the Prophecy of Heroes to summon the Toa to Okoto. Great Crater/Black Crater The site of Ekimu and Makuta's battle centuries ago; it was once Okoto's capital city in the Region of Stone, but the metropolis was leveled by the conflict between the Mask Makers. Shadow Realm A dark dimension where Makuta was imprisoned following his defeat, it also contains the destroyed Capital City of Okoto and various minions of Makuta. References Category:Bionicle Category:Comics articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction * es:Toa fr:Toa hu:Toa ja:トーア ro:Toa